Los estados de la materia son cuatro: líquido, sólido, gaseoso y gato
by Gaheller
Summary: Aclaremos algo: No soy un gato fácil, sin embargo las castañas dientonas que salvan vidas inocentes son mi debilidad... y yo la de ellas.
1. Presentaciónes

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Soy un gato que escribe fanfiction, no una mujer rubia que vive en U.K. Y tampoco obtengo dinero por esto, sería absurdo. Imaginen la escena: Un gato recibiendo dinero y planteándose en qué gastarlo... ¿lo ven?_

_..._

* * *

Los estados de la materia son cuatro:  
líquido, sólido, gaseoso y gato.  
El gato es un estado especial de la materia,  
si bien caben las dudas:  
¿es materia esta voluptuosa contorsión?  
¿no viene del cielo esta manera de dormir?  
Y este silencio, ¿acaso no procede de un lugar sin tiempo?  
Cuando el espíritu juega a ser materia  
entonces se convierte en gato.

_Darío Jaramillo_

* * *

**_..._**

**_Soy Crookshanks y me alegro de ser tu nuevo compañero._**

_..._

Por favor, sé reflexivo y abre tu mente a las posibilidades. Hay formas de magia que no se han explorado por la sencilla razón que para llegar allí se deben atravesar fronteras que nadie jamás se ha atrevido a cruzar, cuyos muros enormes e intimidantes se pierden en las brumas del miedo a lo desconocido.

Pero en ocasiones alguien sí que se atreve; o sencillamente carece de sentido común suficiente y decide cruzar esos muros; o simple y llanamente no repara en las consecuencias de sus actos y cuando quiere echar un vistazo se da cuenta de que se encuentra del otro lado del muro.

Del lado incorrecto.

Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter nos son los únicos en la historia de la magia cuyo destino se ha visto tan irremediablemente unido. Por eso les digo que no es la única unión que surge de accidentes fatales, sacrificios, magia antigua y como es nuestro caso, uso indebido de las pociones.

No.

También tenemos vínculos mágicos que nadie ha mencionado, pero ahí están, gritando a oídos sordos su existencia. Son ignorados hasta que finalmente hay quienes los escuchan y al hacerlo juran haber perdido el uso de la razón; sin embargo eso no es, ni mucho menos lo peor que puede suceder.

Después de todo ¿Quién no querría poder hablar con su mascota? Aunque a veces provoque dolores de cabeza. Lo admito, puedo ser una molestia cuando me lo propongo.

Esta es, señores, esa historia.

Porque antes de que le abrieran los ojos a un mundo nuevo y completamente desconocido, Hermione Granger era una niña normal, con una vida normal. Solo salpicada por eventos extraños de poca trascendencia que quedaron como anécdotas familiares y secretitos anotados en un diario que nunca vio la luz del día fuera de su habitación.

¿Qué cómo me enteré de todo esto? Simple. Soy el otro implicado en esta historia y aunque ustedes sientan por mí una especie de amor reverencial, estoy seguro de que han olvidado cómo se escribe mi nombre. En realidad yo no sé escribir, así que no tengo idea de cómo es que se escribe mi nombre.

De todos modos es irrelevante. Pueden llamarme "Ese gato de cara plana que casi se come a Pettigrew" o "El primer amigo que hizo Black fuera de la cárcel" o mejor aún el apodo por el que quizás, más me adoran –y si no lo hacen, nunca es tarde para empezar-: "el que unió a Hermione Granger con Ronald Weasley".

Sí, eso hice. Ámenme.

Pero volvamos a lo que nos atañe: La niña normalonga de dientes largos y pelo alborotado.

En realidad solo sé que nos conocimos poco antes de "conocernos oficialmente" y ni siquiera ella lo recuerda. Lamentable, y eso que me salvó la vida. Me alimentó y cuidó de mi hasta que estuve en condiciones de seguir haciendo, lo que los gatos hacemos.

Comernos al mundo que se halla bajo nuestras suaves patas.

Pero me salvo la vida, y todo el mundo sabe que eso crea lazos irrompibles. Sinceramente en ese entonces yo no lo sabía, ella tampoco, y las cosas quedaron en un: "Gracias, niña. Que te vaya bonito".

Nunca la volví a ver, hasta ese día. El día del reencuentro como lo llamo yo.

**…**

—Hola, guapa —ronroneo con una voz seductora. Hermione se gira bruscamente en busca del origen de aquel sonido que, por alguna extraña razón, le resulta muy familiar.

Obviamente porque no es la primera vez que escucha gatos hablar. ¿Qué cómo lo hace? Si se preguntan eso es que no tienen memoria. Bien, ¿Recuerdan un accidente que involucraba una tal Poción _Multijugos_ y pelos de gato? Sí, ese accidente dejó secuelas de esas que no se ven y no se pueden señalar con el dedo para reírse; pero el hecho de que nadie lo haya notado no quiere decir que no estuviera, solo que la chica es más lista que ustedes y supo disimular.

Volvamos a Hermione que pasa sus ojos por todo el local en busca del origen de la voz. Soy yo pero shh. No se lo digan.

Por supuesto no ve a nadie, solo lechuzas de diferentes tamaños y colores en el interior de sus jaulas; sapos, otros gatos, serpientes, frascos conteniendo cosas extrañas que en mi opinión lucen –y huelen- como excremento, allí también hay cajas de madera apiladas sin un orden aparente, suciedad por doquier –en serio, al menos los muggles saben de higiene y esas cosas-, con el aroma de heces de diferentes especies de animales.

En resumen el infierno de la mierda animal. O paraíso según se mire.

Pero no había habido ningún mago que me sacara de ahí y los humanos que se turnaban en atender me daban comida. Razón suficiente para haberme quedado por un largo tiempo pese a todo.

—Mhhh —ronroneo— ¿Acaso me has olvidado? —Esta vez Hermione gira sobre sí para encontrarse con un gato de nariz aplastada.

Yo.

Ella mira a todos lados, como esperando a que alguien salga de algún lugar y aclare el malentendido, o que quizá Ron y Harry –supongo saben de quienes hablo- salgan de su escondite y le digan que ha sido una broma. La pobre tiene esperanzas de que suceda algo, cualquier cosa para que deje de pensar que ha perdido el uso de la razón. Porque eso de escuchar voces que vienen de ninguna parte –según ella- es algo que solo le sucede a Harry, por lo general.

Siente el peso de mi cuerpo en sus piernas y da un respingo, se muerde la lengua para no chillar y llamar la atención de alguien. Creo que la asusté, no era mi intención pero ¿Qué esperaba en una tienda de animales? Además solo estoy ahí ronroneándole mientras me restriego contra ella.

No de esa forma, _malpensados._

No grita porque sencillamente como me explicó en una ocasión con ese tono cargante que maneja tan bien: "Ya es lo suficientemente malo sentirme una loca como para que alguien más me lo confirme".

Ella se agacha para pasar su mano sobre el tupido pelaje de mi lomo, pero antes de alcanzarlo decido saltar fuera de su alcance con movimientos gráciles. Aclaremos algo: No soy un gato fácil.

Me subo a la primera superficie que encuentro capaz de ponerme a su altura y la miro con mis profundos ojos amarillos.

—En verdad no me recuerdas —vuelvo a hablar, con un matiz de decepción. La verdad yo la reconocí a la primera, y eso que mi olfato deja mucho que desear.

Casi puedo escuchar a su conciencia gritar "¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera en el mundo mágico los gatos hablan".

Mal. Que ustedes no sepan escuchar es muy distinto.

—Eras mucho más pequeña en ese entonces. Lo recuerdo —continuo con la voz pausada y profunda. Porque soy así. Muy profundo—, eras tú. Nunca olvido un aroma—. Dicho esto acerco mi nariz a ella y la olfateo un poco.

Su reacción es la de alejarse de mí.

—¿Por qué estás asustada? No planeo arañarte.

—¿Eres… tú quien me habla? —Pregunta dubitativa y tan bajo como puede, con la esperanza de que no haya alguien cerca y pueda malinterpretar la situación. Siento el impulso de empujar uno de los frascos solo para hacer ruido y que venga la bruja de la tienda.

Sin embargo contengo mis impulsos de joder. Solo de momento.

Me siento en mis cuartos traseros y decido lamerme una pata, lamo entre los dedos concienzudamente para quitarme la suciedad de ese sitio. Lo hago con tanta parsimonia que Hermione seguramente pensaría que lo hago deliberadamente para molestarla. Y no se equivocaría.

—Genial, le estoy hablando a un gato —murmura tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —canturreo y Hermione vuelve a posar su mirada en la mía. Puedo ver en sus pupilas el reflejo de las mías que están bastante dilatadas, y la observo como si fuera a saltarle encima.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Susurra visiblemente asustada.

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto —digo con fingido dramatismo. En realidad el "Cómo" me importa una mierda.

Después ella se volcará en averiguar cómo le hace para escucharme y me lo explicara, pero eso es muy aburrido, tan aburrido que no les contaré como sucede. Confórmense con que lo averigua y punto. Es Hermione Granger después de todo.

—Señorita. ¿Necesita algo más? –Irrumpe la voz de la bruja encargada.

—¿Cuánto cuesta este gato?

—¿Vas a comprarme? Me alagas, niña —Hermione se tensa esperando que la tendera reaccione, pero la mujer sigue como si no hubiera escuchado lo mismo que ella escuchó: Mi sexy voz.

—5 galeones.

—Me lo llevo.

—¿Y ya? ¿Ni siquiera me consultarás si quiero ir contigo?

—También me llevo algo de esas galletas de pescado.

— Soy Crookshanks y me alegro de ser tu nuevo compañero.

Deja las monedas sobre el mostrador, me sostiene con más cuidado del que esperaba dado que parece al borde de un ataque, y agarra una bolsita que le tiende la humana antes de salir de ahí.

Y así es como nuestras aventuras comienzan.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: asjdjkdngjkfnb ¡Quiero un Crookshanks! *babea*

1. Este fic no tiene sentido (por si no lo dedujeron con semejante título XD), pero me da igual, lo tenía escrito para otro reto pero no lo presente porque decidí publicarlo en forma de long-fic, lo del reto es una excusa para obligarme a terminarlo en un plazo decente (solo produzco con látigo de por medio).

2. Soy una freak de los gatos y este Crookshanks es como mi amor platónico o algo así XD


	2. Sólido I

**...**

**SOLIDO**

**_Soy relativamente rígido y no fluyo como lo hacen los gases y los líquidos, excepto bajo presiones extremas del medio._**

**...**

Me gusta pensar que soy un gato único, y no solo por ser medio kenazle. La verdad siempre he sido diferente a mis colegas, pero eso es algo que no me hace sentir del todo orgulloso la mayoría de veces. Mantener un vínculo mágico con una humana es ya de por si vergonzoso para los de nuestra especie, aún si es una humana como Hermione; pero generar un vínculo de ese tipo con un perro es sencillamente antinatural.

Si los otros gatos se enteran seria el hazme reír del mundo felino.

Todo comenzó con la rata que huye. Sí, ya se lo están imaginando y no, no es esa rata. Es otra rata, una que si planeaba comerme. No es que me desagradaran las galletas de pescado que Hermione me daba, es que nosotros tenemos nuestro código de honor y las ratas son un pilar fundamental de dicho código.

Como verán al ser Hogwarts un colegio tan grande y prácticamente vacío sus corredores están llenos de esos pequeños animalejos. ¿No se han preguntado por qué se insiste tanto en la carta de ingreso que los alumnos traigan gatos y lechuzas? Es tan simple, vamos somos un muy eficaz tratamiento contra las plagas, y muy económico además. en especial los gatos, porque las lechuzas se las dan de muy importantes en su lechucería; algunas hasta prefieren evitarse la caza y se alimentan enteramente de las chucherías que les llevan sus humanos.

Idiotas todas ellas.

¿Qué también mencionan sapos en la dichosa carta? Eso es ni más ni menos que la excepción que confirma la regla, señores.

Como iba diciendo estábamos yo y mi presa. Una gorda rata jugosa. Había conseguido arrinconarla pero de algún modo se escapó de mí, lo peor es que consiguió darme donde más me duele: En mi orgullo de cazador. Esto ya no se trataba de buscar alimento. Era personal, lo que significa que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de resarcirme con migo mismo por tamaña afrenta.

No la seguí hasta el fin del mundo, aunque eso era lo que parecía el bosque a tan altas horas de la noche, en plena luna llena. La seguí por entre la espesa vegetación. Mis sentidos estaban en máxima alerta, pupilas dilatadas, orejas aplastadas contra la cabeza, cuerpo oculto tras un arbusto poco denso, cada músculo de mi cuerpo en tensión, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

De tres saltos cerré su vía de escape y solo bastó un zarpazo para hacerla mía. No la maté al instante porque eso hubiera sido muy aburrido. Primero jugaría un rato ya que me encontraba en ese estado de sobre excitación y mi respiración, inhalaba y exhalaba tan ruidosamente que se parecía más al sonido de una manada de lobos aullando…

Esperen ¿dije lobos? ¿Qué fue eso?

Puedo asegurarles que no era un lobo, era un perro negro, enorme, y un cazador increíblemente inepto. Malo a rabiar, tan malo que me dedique a observarlo solo para enmarcar el momento y reírme de él en la posteridad cuando me sintiera deprimido o frustrado. Puede que para ustedes humanos ese tipo de espectáculo sea considerado adorable, pero no para mí, tengo mis estándares.

Sencillamente no daba la talla con mi ratón, un ratón que yo había dejado moribundo valga la aclaración, y eso explicaba el por qué el perro lucia tan famélico.

Finalmente me decidí a intervenir, era doloroso ver eso de lo malo que era, y a este paso dejaría escapar la rata que tanto esfuerzo me costó conseguir.

Mi rata.

Mía.

Acerque al animal muerto hacia mí. No le permitiría hacerse con la presa que tanto me costó cazar; no lo haría ni por lástima, y admito que daba mucha lástima.

Ese animal me gruño ¿Cómo se atrevía?

En respuesta gruñí y seseé amenazador, mi esponjoso pelo se erizó, mis pupilas se dilataron nuevamente y me agazape para lanzarme contra su cara de perro hambriento, morderle las orejas, sacarle los ojos con mis garras y enseñarle quién manda. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre como loco, podía escucharlo con total claridad, sonaba como los cascos de una manada de caballos a pleno galope…

Esperen ¿Dije caballos?

¡Mierda!

**…**

La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre nuestras cabezas, presumida. Yo también brillaría si mi pelaje no estuviera lleno de ramas, hojas y suciedad que no me he podido lavar ¡Asco!. Brillaría si no estuviera patas arriba amarrado a un palo y siendo llevado por esos centauros como una vulgar presa ¡y todo por culpa de ese animal de los infiernos! ¡Maldito perro!

Cosas como esta son las que provocan en mi especie un odio demencial hacia los caninos: Son idiotas y siempre parecen arreglárselas para meternos en problemas.

Se suele creer, erróneamente por supuesto, que los gatos somos enemigos naturales de los perros por envidia. No podría estar más de acuerdo, si no fuera porque esos animales no tienen sesos suficientes para sentir algo tan complejo como la envidia.

Pero no, un perro no es lo peor que le puede suceder a un gato, y les aseguro que si hay algo peor que un perro pretencioso, es un humano pretencioso a cuatro patas y con crin. Lo suficientemente interesantes como para captar mi atención de todo lo que decían, y lo suficientemente aburridos como para que perdiera cualquier interés en lo que sea que tuvieran que decir. Blah, blah, blah, la estrella tal, blah, blah, blah, la constelación otra, blah, blah, blah, el destino.

La enemistad entre gatos y centauros es casi tan legendaria como la enemistad entre perros y gatos; entre humanos y duendes; entre gatos y duendes; y entre centauros y humanos. Ellos nos cazan para usar nuestra piel como adornos para sus arcos: otros se cuelgan nuestras pieles encima, como si con eso se hicieran automáticamente menos feos. Sé que tenemos una piel hermosa pero les aseguro que se ve mejor cuando está pegada a nuestro cuerpo.

Tampoco les agrada que hayamos preferido la compañía de los humanos a la suya, pues eso es porque los humanos resultan un poco más entretenidos a decir verdad. Y seamos sinceros, los humanos dominan el mundo, mientras los centauros están relegados a pequeños lugares como este. un gato no toma el bando perdedor.

Finalmente llegamos a ese pequeño pedazo de tierra que les gusta llamar como: "El corazón de sus dominios". ¡Patéticas mulas! Ciertamente nadie les ha dicho qué especie manda por estos lados.

—Este es el fugitivo, Sirius Black —uno de ellos habló mientras nos arrojaban a las pezuñas de otro. A mi me sorprendió que el chucho tuviera nombre y que a los centauros les importara una mierda.

—Por su causa hemos soportado la presencia de las sombras de la noche —mencionó otro, pisando con furia el césped, yo también estaría furioso si tuviera ese color de pelo ¡Ew!

—¿Pensaste que nos engañarías, humano? —rebuznó otro de ellos, probablemente tenga un nombre, pero yo lo llamaré "Mula B" porque no me voy a aprender sus nombres. Son irrelevantes.

—Usted, los otros dos humanos y el hombre-lobo, estuvieron merodeando por nuestros dominios en el pasado, y lo permitimos —resonó la voz de _Mula A,_ a lo que _Mula C_ mostró su aprobación, y_ Mula B_ se dedicaba a observar fijamente a Black. El resto de mulas sirven para rellenar espacio, porque no hacen más que gruñir, removerse, fruncir el ceño, y lanzar de vez en cuando alguna que otra arenga pro-Centauro.

—Es un insulto que piense entrar en nuestros dominios y crea que no somos capaces de ver más allá de la forma —¿Ven? Les dije, ahora sigue el discurso de moralidad.

—Y pensar que los humanos son capaces de robar la identidad de… —odio tener la razón. Ahora _Mula C_ va a hablar de su supuesta superioridad—...el que siga mostrando esa apariencia es un insulto ahora mismo —Eso lo dijo _Mula B._ Sintiéndose con el derecho de decirle a alguien cómo debe lucir.

en medio de ese discurso que no contaré para evitarles el tedio, algún Centauro gritó algo que sonaba como a "mostrar la verdadera cara" o algo así. y pronto se convirtió en el clamor general.

Muy bien, debí saber que el perro no era tal cosa realmente. A mi favor decir que quería mi rata y punto. No le dediqué un solo pensamiento más allá de "esta es mi rata, largo", pero los centauros si que lo descubrieron.

¡Oh por toda la bola de pelos escupida y por escupir! ¿Ahora quién los aguantará pavoneándose con eso de que nadie los engaña?.

deliberaron sobre qué hacer con el perro-que-no-es-perro hasta que por fin, después de mucho, llegaron a algo así como una sentencia. Si alguien quiere saber lo que significa aburrimiento, en toda la extensión de la palabra, basta con que ponga juntos a dos centauros y les pida que se pongan de acuerdo en algo.

—Si lo entregamos a Dumbledore, alejaran esas criaturas de nuestros territorios, con ellos la oscuridad y podremos tener las estrellas brillando sobre nuestros lomos una vez más.

Las cosas estaban así: El tal mago estaba a un paso de ser convertido en un recipiente sin alma, y yo también, la mejor pista que obtuve sobre mi nefasto destino fue ver a uno de los hombres-caballo guardar sus flechas en una bolsa hecha de una piel suave, tan suave que juraré ante mis galletas de pescado que era piel de gato.

En cierto modo yo también pasaría a ser un recipiente sin alma.

Un bonito final: El malo encerrado nuevamente, los dementores alejándose y el mundo puede vivir en paz de nuevo. Final feliz salvo por mí, claro. Verán, personalmente prefiero los finales donde puedo conservar mi pellejo, gracias.

Mientras discutían los términos en los que planeaban entregar al fugitivo yo conseguí deshacerme de mis amarres, salté sobre el rostro de uno de ellos, creo que era _Mula B_, y lo arañe. Antes de que me agarraran hice una increíble acrobacia hacia atrás y caí sobre el lomo de otro, sin perder el tiempo le clavé mis garras, él reaccionó haciendo una coz con la que solo consiguió pateó a _Mula A…_ bien, la verdad sí exagero un poco, pero apuesto a que se estaban durmiendo ¡Necesitaba algo de acción!.

La verdad era que yo estaba atado de patas, y colgado de cabeza. Mordí la cuerda como un vulgar roedor pero no sirvió de mucho. Forcejeé pero eso consiguió que quedara mas adolorido de lo que estaba, mientras eso, el perro se transformaba en un humano de lo más desagradable, ante los ojos de los centauros, yo en cambio, solo trataba de zafarme para escabullirme.

Entonces a lo lejos un lobo aulló.

Y todo se oscureció.

El caos se adueño de la manada, gritos, coces y esa oscura sensación en el ambiente que los humanos llaman "desolación" -yo lo llamo hambre- intentando asfixiar a todos . Estuve a punto de quedar aplastado por los cascos que golpeaban furiosos la tierra a mí alrededor levantando hojas otoñales, y polvo. Y yo seguía sea.

Algo me sujetó con fuerza, después sentí mayor tensión en la cuerda que retenía mis patas, hasta que finalmente cedió dejándome libre. Adolorido, pero libre no perdí el tiempo y salí de ahí a toda velocidad, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos pude notar el calor del sol, al parecer había dejado de ser de noche, y a lo lejos manchas negras volaban con avidez desde donde yo me encontraba, concentrándose en el punto donde se encontraban los centauros.

Había estado cerca, realmente cerca de morir. Necesitaba que me rascaran la panza con urgencia. Necesitaba recordar que estaba vivo, así que corrí con mayor velocidad para alejarme del sitio.

Cuando volví la vista atrás, los dementores se estaban alejando repelidos por un brillo, una mancha plateada que era sin duda la cosa mas hermosa que había visto jamás.

**...**

—Mientes —sentenció finalmente cuando termine de relatar lo sucedido la noche anterior en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Y cómo explicas que tenga este aspecto? ¿eh? —La desafié. No me creyó mi super aventura de la noche, solo me reprendió por llenar las sábanas de ramas y hojas cecas, mientras me reñía por mi lamentable estado. Sin ir más lejos, cuando la desperté me chillo al oído: "¿Qué te sucedió, Croockaksjhdkasj?" Sí, así me llamó porque estaba dormida y apenas si vocalizaba.

—Sinceramente, mujer, sería mejor que me pusieras un nombre que no te cueste pronunciar.

—Seguro te quedaste jugando hasta tarde.

—Lo confieso, tal vez exageré un poquito en la parte donde yo venzo a media manada con el poder de mis garras. Pero te juro que lo demás es verdad, y este sujeto… mira, no me acuerdo de su nombre porque para mi todos los humanos se llaman igual, pero era un perro. ¡Un mugroso can!

—¿No acabas de decir que era un humano?

—Los dos... bueno, fijo un perro y un humano.

—Ajá.

Me quitó con cariño una ramita quebrada que tenía enredada en el pelo.

—y luego vi la luzñsjshdfprrruu —oh, esta chica en verdad tiene talento para rascar panzas.

En ese instante olvide todo lo referente a mi aventura, y agradecía al universo por dejarme vivir lo suficiente para recibir este masaje.

¿Que no me cree? ¡Bah! una tontería sin sentido, si por algo nos caracterizamos los gatos es por vivir el presente. El presente es ya, es una panza siendo rascada con mimo, es el olor de las galletas de pescado, es el sol que se filtra por las ventanas y acaricia mi pelaje, es un perro- humano con el que ahora estoy en deuda por haberme salvado la vida, pero en este preciso momento no lo sabía había reparado en eso y por eso me permitía disfrutar. Disfrutaba mientras podía porque luego debía pagar mi deuda de vida.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Este fic no está muerto, solo andaba de parranda (?)

1. El título hace referencia a que... bueno, puede interpretarse de cualquier manera :). La verdad tenía que cuadrar con el contexto del título y me gustó buscar propiedades de los estados de la materia como si fueran propiedades del gato, y como me quedó así bien posmo pues lo dejé XD

2. Sombras de la noche es como se me ocurrió que los centauros llamaban a los Dementores, no sé, pero por alguna razón no los imagino llamando a las criaturas mágicas de la misma forma que los humanos, salvo por contadas excepciones.

3. los merodeadores se la pasaban las noches de luna llena por el bosque, me resulta raro que no se hayan topado con los centauros, por eso ellos sabían cual era la forma animaga de sirius, aunque en mi headcanon los centauros igual pueden reconocer a un animago ;)


End file.
